


purple room

by kunclipse (princemin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemin/pseuds/kunclipse
Summary: Mark could feel Donghyuck’s breath, only faintly, brushing over his jawline. The fingers of his free hand were trembling for a different reason now. “Let me help you out,” Donghyuck spoke, soft from his throat. He smelled sweet, irresistible, a mesmerizing sight in the purple lights of the room. “Hyung.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	purple room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote after the Punch music video came out and now finally decided to rewrite and polish enough to post! I blame it all on That scene. Read the fic name and you know what I mean.
> 
> If you want some background music, I was listening to a shuffle of songs from Cigarettes After Sex as well as Easy from Troye Sivan while writing!
> 
> Also, casual reminder, this work is completely fictional and its characters are fictional as well, even though they are based on real people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Mark wasn’t sure how he ended up where he was, he didn’t remember leaving his own side of the set after filming his individual parts for their newest music video, but somehow he had ended up there, standing on the sidelines’ in the shadows that the spotlights created, looking onto the scene that the crew was preparing to film. 

Donghyuck was the last one to film his lone parts and he had his eyes closed as his makeup and hair were being fixed. Mark stared at the way the purple lights in the room made his skin glow, too dazed to care if anyone noticed. His hands were shaking where they were hanging by his sides and he was glad that Donghyuck wasn’t aware of his presence. Yet.

He kept staring and zoning out, leaning against the cold beton wall of the warehouse they were filming in. It kept him grounded, if just a bit. The paint was chipping off the wall and probably dirtying his outfit but he wasn’t able to pay his mind to it. He tried to take in strong and deep breaths but his chest felt too tight to be able to do such a thing. So he kept on watching as Donghyuck spoke with the director, nodding along to the instructions that he was given. 

Donghyuck was such a hard worker. And he always did so well, it really was in his blood to be an idol.  _ Haechan ace _ , that was what their fans called him, and Mark couldn’t have agreed more. He felt so lucky to be there during Donghyuck’s growth as an artist, to be a part of it. Of course, Mark knew people called him an ace as well. He knew he was talented, too. He just had a hard time remembering it sometimes. 

He got insecure once in a while, just like every artist that he knew did. Just like Donghyuck did on late nights when he struggled to sleep and Mark would wake up to his phone buzzing with texts and make his way to Donghyuck’s room and try not to wake up Johnny as he reminded his boyfriend how incredible he is. 

Mark’s insecurities didn’t hit him during sleepless nights, though. They hit him during busy schedules, when they were recording a song with a new sound, when they were creating new content, when they were touring and he wanted nothing more than to give his all every single night, from the first second of the concert to the last. Those times, he couldn’t help but doubt. What if it’s bad? What if the fans won’t like it? Could he have done better? Did he overlook something? 

So there he was after finishing filming his parts for Punch, bouncing on his feet as he watched Donghyuck shining in front of the cameras, trying to focus on the present instead of spiraling and overthinking everything he had and hadn’t done. 

Mark flinched when the director called for action and the cameras and people moved around the scene. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over the the small table of snacks, nodding at the few staff members standing by it, ignoring how they eyed him curiously. He was glad the behind the scenes clips were already filmed when they were doing the performance parts of the music video. 

Unable to eat with the way his stomach had tied itself into thousands of small knots that formed one gigantic knot labeled ‘Stress’, Mark just grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip, forcing his throat to open up enough to swallow it. When he brought his chin back down and looked onto the set he nearly flinched when he met eyes with Donghyuck who had just settled down on the chair in the middle of the purple room, one of his legs thrown over the armrest. The sight made Mark feel breathless and when Donghyuck’s lips curled into a knowing grin, his throat felt drier than before he had decided to drink.

As soon as it begun, the moment was broken as Donghyuck looked away and focused on finishing filming his scenes. Mark swallowed down a nervous chuckle and hoped that no one noticed his heated cheeks. He looked down at his own hand, holding onto the bottle of water. It was trembling ever so slightly.

Had he remembered to pay attention to the corrections their choreographer had given them during dance practice? What if people wouldn’t like the way he looked in the outfits? Maybe the-

Mark’s thoughts were cut off by applause and a chorus of cheers. The filming was done and Donghyuck was making his way to where Mark was still standing by the snack table, bowing at everyone he passed by, thanking them for their hard work. When his eyes met Mark’s, he smiled widely. 

With his heart thumping in his chest, Mark did his best to mirror the expression. He didn’t seem to do that good of a job because Donghyuck’s smile dimmed in a mere second as his eyes scanned over Mark’s fidgeting frame. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked as soon as he was standing in front of him, eyes flickering over to the staff members who were packing stuff away and heading out of the room before he eyed Mark again, raising a brow in question.

Mark grimaced, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Ah, Hyuck-ah, I’m just kinda stressed. You know how I get.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes before reaching out to straighten up the collar of Mark’s shirt. The touch of his fingertips sent jolts of heat through Mark’s bloodstream. His skin felt oversensitive and everything felt overwhelming in general so he just kept his eyes on his boyfriend and reminded himself to breathe. “I know, and it’s distracting, and I’m probably not the only person who finds it irritating,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Sorry,” Mark said quietly, quick to avert his gaze when Donghyuck looked up at him with eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t mean to spread it to you guys as well, I just can’t help it, or haven’t learnt to, yet.”

Donghyuck let out a soft sigh before he wrapped his fingers around Mark’s, warm and tight enough to keep them from shaking. “No, don’t be sorry, okay? I know you can’t help it, I’m sorry I was so blunt. I didn’t realize you were this stressed, I thought I could make you laugh it out.”

With his lips quirking up into a small, half-bitter smile, Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand. “The others headed for the dorms already but since I didn’t think I could’ve sat in a car without feeling like it would close in on me, I decided to stay back and wait for you.” He shrugged with a chuckle before continuing. “Got lost in my head a bit, anyway.” Mark licked his lips nervously when Donghyuck didn’t look away from him, eyes flickering slightly as he focused from one of Mark’s eyes to the other. “It’s a little better already, though.”

There was a knowing spark in Donghyuck’s eyes before he stepped closer, into Mark’s space. He knew the power he had over Mark, how one look at him could draw Mark’s mind blank. It was the same power he himself had over Donghyuck. Mark’s heart jumped to his throat as he looked around the room, afraid to find someone looking at them in confusion. It was empty, though, apart from him and Donghyuck. Only the purple lights of the set were left on. Their manager was probably waiting for them outside, by the car.

Mark could feel Donghyuck’s breath, only faintly, brushing over his jawline. The fingers of his free hand were trembling for a different reason now. “Let me help you out,” Donghyuck spoke, soft from his throat. He smelled sweet, irresistible, a mesmerizing sight in the purple lights of the room. “Hyung.”

Heat travelled up Mark’s cheeks embarrassingly fast and he tried to swallow against the warmth pooling in his gut. It didn’t work very well, because Donghyuck’s lips were just a breadth away from his and he was starting to forget where he was, what he had been worried about, what his own name was. He let out a strangled chuckle that spoke loud and clear on how weak he was. “Here?” He asked, at least trying to sound like he was judging Donghyuck, pretending like the blood in his veins wasn’t on fire even though his boyfriend hadn’t even kissed him yet.

Donghyuck only grinned, able to read Mark like an open book that was spread out just for him to see. Their noses brushed together as Donghyuck turned his head and pushed his tongue out of his mouth just to barely lick at Mark’s top lip in a way that made his knees feel like dough and his breath hitch in his throat. “Are you trying to tell me you didn’t come here to admire how good I look in front of the cameras? That you didn’t get turned on when you saw me sitting in that chair looking like I could make you kneel for me?”

Honestly, nearly any other day when he wouldn’t have been as stressed out as he was now, Mark would have faced Donghyuck with just as much talk and teasing as the other was giving him, but today he really just needed this. He needed to be taken care of and Donghyuck knew it too. “Maybe,” he admitted in a whisper that made their lips brush together, sending tingles down his spine and right into his brain.

It seemed like that was all Donghyuck needed to hear because as soon as Mark said the word, he was pushing him backwards, a wide grin on his lips as he intertwined his fingers with Mark’s. “You get so needy when you’re stressed. I kind of love it.”

Mark was about to retaliate when they stepped into the filming scene and Donghyuck’s face bathed in the purple lights, ethereal. He didn’t get the chance to do so, though, because as soon as he opened his mouth, his back pressed against one of the glass walls in the room and the coldness from it seeped right through his shirt, making him gasp.

Donghyuck was grinning like a jackpot winner, clearly enjoying how weak Mark was to all of his antics at the moment. Mark shivered where he stood, Donghyuck’s hands on his hips holding him in place, their foreheads pressed together. Mark wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that his boyfriend was some kind of demon or another creature of lust that was taunting him, but god, did he love him to bits. 

With a low chuckle, Donghyuck nuzzled his nose against Mark’s cheek before bringing his mouth to his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin and making the shivers running through Mark’s body multiply. “This long loose shirt you’re wearing,” Donghyuck whispered into his ear, lips brushing against the shell of it as he ran his hands down Mark’s chest, lower and lower until his fingertips brushed over the front of Mark’s pants. “And these tight pants you’re wearing, they might hide it from others,” Donghyuck’s voice dropped lower, got huskier, and Mark’s soul honest to god tried to flee his body, “but I know the look in your eyes when you want me.”

Mark licked his lips and held back a whimper when Donghyuck just spread his fingers over his crotch, not giving him any satisfying friction. “Hyuck,” he complained, bringing both of his hands up to fist the front of the other’s shirt. He knew his own face was red from embarrassment.

“Say it, pretty.”

A breathless laugh spilled past Mark’s lips, a fluttering feeling blooming inside his chest at the fond look that passed over Donghyuck’s eyes. “You’re an asshole.”

“You are what you eat. Now say it, hyung.”

Mark was still shaking. From the tiredness of a long day of work, from being on edge, from Donghyuck’s mere presence, from arousal. He let out a strong breath through his nose, deciding that his need for relief was stronger than his need to tease Donghyuck back. This time. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s, pupils blown wide, gaze unwavering. “I want you. Please.”

A pathetic moan in the shape of Donghyuck’s name escaped Mark’s mouth as soon as the other palmed him through his pants, leaning forward to press open mouthed kisses to Mark’s neck. No matter how much they both wanted to, Donghyuck couldn’t use his teeth, not on Mark’s skin where bruises tended to stay for even a week. It wouldn’t be worth the hassle it would cause and Mark was already losing it when Donghyuck ran his tongue over the place where his neck met his shoulder, anyway.

His mind drew deliciously blank and all he could think about was how warm Donghyuck was, pressed up against him, how gorgeous he looked and how good he was making Mark feel. “Hyuckie,” he grunted, dick uncomfortably hard in the confinements of his pants, hips weakly bucking up into the other’s touch. 

Donghyuck pressed a few more kisses up his throat before he pulled back to look at Mark. “What do you need, hyung?”

Instead of answering him, Mark grabbed Donghyuck by the back of his throat and pulled him into a quick kiss, as if they were in a hurry. And they kind of were, the manager wouldn’t wait forever without getting suspicious about their whereabouts. Donghyuck complied easily, sucking Mark’s lower lip between his lips before biting into it softly. 

It was a sweet, hypnotizing thing and Mark nearly melted into it until Donghyuck pressed impossibly closer and palmed him again, making Mark twitch in his pants. He moaned into Donghyuck’s mouth and the other swallowed the sound with a satisfied hum before pushing his tongue through the seam of Mark’s mouth and exploring him as if he didn’t already know every single nook and hidden corner there was to know.

It didn’t take long until Mark had to pull back to rest his head against the wall, chest rising and falling along his quick pants for breath. Donghyuck stared at him with lips glossed with spit before they quirked up into a small smile. “Look at you,” he crooned as he ran his thumb over Mark’s flushed cheek. “So gorgeous.”

Mark grinned, a bit loopy. “Speak for yourself,” he said, gaze flickering over Donghyuck’s face. His freckles looked like black stars in the lighting of the room and Mark’s chest ached with the urge the press his lips to them. “I probably won’t last long,” he admitted, swallowing. Donghyuck’s eyes traced the movement. “‘M too wound up.”

He failed to hold back a whine when Donghyuck stepped back and retracted his hand from Mark’s crotch, taking away the almost-satisfying pressure with it. “I’m guessing you don’t want to finish in your pants like this?” He teased, raising a coy brow. 

Laughing through a grimace, Mark shook his head. “No, I really don’t.”

Donghyuck smiled in a way that made his nose scrunch up a little. He leaned in to press a kiss on Mark’s cheek before taking his hand in his, a glint in his eyes. “Will your legs give in if I suck you off while you stand?”

Mark took in a deep breath, shifting on his feet. Even the thought of Donghyuck’s lips around him made him painfully aware of his hard-on. “I think you know the answer to that one,” he said, voice strained.

With a giggle, Donghyuck pulled Mark away from the wall and practically pushed him to sit on the chair that he had been filming on just moments before. Mark placed his ever trembling hands on the armrests, letting out a sigh when Donghyuck cupped his chin and rested one of his knees on the chair to be able to pull Mark into a languid kiss as he made quick work of getting Mark’s pants and underwear out of the way.

Mark should’ve probably felt embarrassed with the way he was sitting on that chair with half of his ass bare and the skin of his thighs in goosebumps as the chilled air of the room hit his flushed cock, but every single thought that wasn’t about Donghyuck left his brain the moment the other kneeled between his legs and pushed his thighs apart before wrapping his hand tightly around Mark’s base like he knew exactly what he was doing. Because he did.

Donghyuck pumped him lazily, just a couple of times, and Mark would have hissed at the dryness if he hadn’t been so desperate. He had to focus to keep himself still when Donghyuck ghosted his lips over his tip like the sinful little thing he was. Donghyuck laughed when Mark twitched in his hold. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark whined, breath hitching when the other dribbled spit over his cock to make the glide of his hand easier.

“I’ve got you, hyung,” Donghyuck mumbled gently, “just relax.” 

He pulled Mark closer to the edge of the chair by his waist and then he was wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock and licking the precum off the slit, slowly, tortuously. Mark had to bring a hand up to his mouth to muffle the moan that left his lips. His other hand found its way to the back of Donghyuck’s head, weakly tugging on the strands there.

That prompted Donghyuck to finally,  _ finally _ , take him in his mouth fully, looking up at Mark with big, innocent eyes as he did it, the devil. It was so wet, so tight and so,  _ so _ warm that Mark couldn’t help but throw his head back in pleasure. “Ah, oh my god-”

As his grip on Donghyuck’s hair tightened and the other moaned around him, Mark knew he was done for. He wasn’t going to last much longer. So when Donghyuck grabbed his hip bruisingly tight and hollowed out his cheeks before bopping his head up and down, all Mark could do was moan and sigh his name, over and over again. 

He could feel the way his thighs were shaking as the heat that had been building up in his gut was bursting into flames and ready to burn through him. “Hyuck-ah,” he managed to let out, voice barely louder than a whisper, “oh- fuck.”

Donghyuck seemed to get the message because he squeezed Mark’s hip and then swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, making him moan so loud that it echoed in the room. God, he was so close, there were tears nipping at the edges of his eyes. Donghyuck let out a breath through his nose as he sank down as low as he could without choking and then hummed around Mark, the vibrations throwing him over the edge. 

Mark came gasping Donghyuck’s name, tingles running up and down his spine as he closed his eyes. Donghyuck worked him through it patiently, swallowing his cum without a complaint. His grip on Mark gradually softened until he pulled off his cock with a wet pop and wiped his mouth into the sleeve of his jacket. Mark stared at him through a daze, blinking slowly. Donghyuck got up from his knees with a huff and helped Mark tug himself back into his clothes.

After he was done, Donghyuck maneuvered himself onto the chair so he could sit on Mark’s thigh and bury his face into the crook of his neck while avoiding where he was now sensitive. Letting out a long breath, Mark forced himself to keep his eyes open and smoothened a steady hand down Donghyuck’s back. They weren’t shaking anymore. He carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, once, twice, before he finally wrapped his arms around him, inhaling his sweet scent.

“I love you, Hyuckie,” Mark mumbled, voice raspy.

Donghyuck pressed his lips against Mark’s neck. “I love you too. And you owe me one.”

Mark’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/kunclipse)


End file.
